the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarmeyzmal
"You think you've won?! You have won NOTHING! Quenth shall still face you!" Sarmeyzmal's last words in his first appearance. Sarmeyzmal (pronounced "Saar-maze-mal") is a dragon that features in Defenders of Earth. Making his first appearance in Invaders and Wives, he is a sleeping dragon to be awakened in the 51st Century and the first one to be from the Demon Empire. Alongside Quenth the Destroyer, he is also the first hostile dragon to be fought by Firroth (Tyrath was Firroth's first enemy but he becomes a hero and first helps him fight Inhusrelun). Appearance At first, Sarmeyzmal is not described in any detail until he makes the same dramatic entrance that would be used for various other dragons and to a lesser extent, other animals and monsters in the 51st Century; then, and only then, is he described in vivid detail: Enormous umber eyes sit thightly within the creature's soft, angular skull, which gives him a savage looking appearance. Two enormous crystal growths sit atop his head, just above its tiny, angular ears. Several rows of crystal growths run down the sides of each of his jaw lines. His nose is small and has two long, curved nostrils and there are horns on his chin. Several rows of large teeth poke out from the side of his mouth and give a preview of the terror hiding inside. A long neck runs down from his head and into a huge body. The top of Sarmeyzmal's body is covered in narrow red scales and a row of tendrils run down his spine. Its bottom is covered in curved scales and is colored darker than the rest of its body. Despite his huge physique, Sarmeyzmal's body is carried by six slim limbs which allow the creature to stand sturdy and tall. Each limb has 6 digits, each of which end in thick nails seemingly made of stone. Terrifying wings grow starting from his shoulders and end just passed his shoulder blades. The wings are angular, a specialized layer of seemingly color-changing skin makes up most of the wing and sharp hooks grow from the endings of each bone. His flat tail ends in a gentle point and is covered in the same narrow scales as his body. Personality From his first appearance, Sarmeyzmal has almost the same demonic and devil-ish reputation as Belluftkin would eventually gain as it is described by Boyana Strashilova that when she is forced to watch him rise, she feels like she is in a satanist cult. He also appears to have the same reputation as Vlungaar in the sense that in spite of his reputation, Sarmeyzmal still manages to find respect as the Lionesses are described as being his followers while Vlungaar is also a helpful dragon in the East of Asia. Granted, Sarmeyzmal is a hostile dragon and serves under the same regiment as many other hostile dragons(The Demon Empire as many Vixens call Nelarth's regiment), but in comparison he does not show any contempt for humanity whatsoever. This is not to state that he is the friendliest of hostile dragons, but he prefers to attack dragons than attack humanity, deeming them a walkover. Especially in contrast to their weaponry. Powers and abilities While Sarmezymal is not one of Firroth's most common enemies in contrast to some foes, he is generally considered alongside Inhusrelun to be one of Firroth's most powerful and dangerous enemies alongside Quenth, Destroyer of Men. He is also shown to be just as powerful as the dragon he takes prisoner Rivelnesh owing to his huge physique but unfortunately, while Firroth is much more nimble and quick, Sarmeyzmal is not and it even extends to him on his hind legs. Even for the more muscular Rivelnesh, Sarmeyzmal is more like a bear when it comes to his attacks even if he is one of the more intelligent enemies of Firroth. But his power also makes him stronger and enables him to throw around enemies. Besides his strength and sheer power, Sarmeyzmal also possesses the basic dragon abilities of flight and fire breathing. Defenders of Earth Invaders and Wives: Invaders and Wives marks Sarmeyzmal's first physical appearance in Defenders as well as one of the very sparse appearances that he makes. While the rise of a dragon is hinted in Monsters and Girls, it is not until Part 3 when Sarmeyzmal actually appears. The dragon appears among the fires of a ritual made by the Lionesses of Turkey who also force Boyana Strashilova to watch it. At first, Boyana believes the dragon to be Nelarth until his name is revealed by Ajla Bayat. As Sarmeyzmal rises, he takes a disdainful look at Boyana and flies away into the distance as if to terrorize the city of Turkey. Elsewhere, in the Himalayas meanwhile, his awakening gets the attention of Nelarth who sends another dragon to assist him in finishing what Sovmulnaar tried to do: Trying to kill Rivelnesh or at least trying to take her prisoner. Like Quenth, Sarmeyzmal's flying draws a shadow over Turkey which also deserts the streets of that country and also forces Boyana to stop in her tracks until he passes over. Likewise, also like Quenth though, Sarmeyzmal merely retreats to the Turkish mountains where Quenth joins him and engages in a telepathic conversation with him about planning to kill Firroth and taking Rivelnesh prisoner. An original draft would have featured Firroth and Rivelnesh encounter Sarmeyzmal together, but it was scrapped owing to issues with fitting Quenth and Firroth into the scene so instead the scene is re-written. It still exists but this time, Rivelnesh encounters Sarmeyzmal by herself. Like Rivelnesh herself, Sarmeyzmal casts a huge shadow over the Caucasus Mountains and lands almost as if he is forcing her away from a meal. As he arrives, Sarmeyzmal is believed to either change Rivelnesh to the dark side or take her as her own mate, both sides she refuses resulting in a fight in which Sarmeyzmal is stabbed in the stomach but still manages to recover to force her into Quenth's grasp. With Rivelnesh as his prisoner, Sarmeyzmal finishes the blow by pressing his front leg on her side and neck until she surrenders. He comes to confront Firroth and delivers him quite a nasty speech about how pathetic he appears and yet is still considered an Earth Defender by the Vixens (a position he would actually come to be) in contrast to the huge physique of his opponent. And on top of that, Sarmeyzmal further tries to torment Firroth by showing him Rivelnesh in Quenth's captivity; but Firroth is not afraid of the dragon and instead attacks Quenth and releases Rivelnesh enabling the pair to attack their enemies and force them to retreat; yet Quenth is still active. At least, he ''was ''active. Following one last battle, Quenth is forced back to the Himalayas where, unlike Sarmeyzmal, he does not visit the shadow dragon. Even though Sarmeyzmal is the second dragon to release Rivelnesh, Nelarth instead refuses to think about her anymore and instead tells him: "I may be called "Lord of the Black" but you forget, Sarmeyzmal, I am a dragon not one of those PHANTOM people." A confused Sarmeyzmal asks the difference between humans and dragons to which Nelarth gives a response of: "Humans are disposable; Dragons are like water. They can be used over and over again. And in this war, both sides need as much dragons as they can get; The only difference is that the Empire needs more dragons than Venia." This in turn means that even with failure, Nelarth refuses to have the same "You Have Failed Me" mentality as many other villains in media such as SPECTRE officials have. Warlords: Following from Invaders and Wives, Sarmeyzmal first appears in the home of the Demon Empire: The Himalayas where he comes across his main leader Nelarth, Lord of the Black boast about the Empire ruling the Earth and overhears him bragging further asking him that if he is going to finish off what he and Quenth tried to do: Kill Rivelnesh. But Nelarth abandons the idea of killing the dragoness and instead tells Sarmeyzmal: "I confess, for too long I have left matters to underlings; but a good leader must set an example for his troops. Wouldn't you agree? But despite what you say, Sarmeyzmal; I will show humanity who their true masters will come to be." And just as the wiki founder gives the Black Sun and Das Schwert a 0% approval rating (even by the Syndicate who go on to kidnap Christa Blankenburg, the youngest daughter of E.I.N agent Helga Blankenburg), a 0% approval rating is not only given to PHANTOM by Flamiglaux in The Siege of Sheephouse Wood, but also by Nelarth who says: "I will show humanity who their true masters will come to be. Not this pathetic organisation that dares call itself PHANTOM or its equally farcical allies: The ludicrous organisations that dare call themselves GARGOYLE and SILENCE. Starting with PHANTOM's base: Russia." Firroth vs. Sarmeyzmal: See Also * Jomnune, Spotted Hyena and enemy of Seslinian. Like Sarmeyzmal, he also held Seslinian's future mate Mallauxula prisoner but unlike the Hyena, Sarmeyzmal has sparse appearances. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Monsters